


Not Your Normal Kind of Therapy

by Dreamcatcher3



Series: Actions and Consequences [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Sex Addiction, Unusual therapy, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcatcher3/pseuds/Dreamcatcher3
Summary: Bucky tries to get a handle on thing in a unique way
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Character(s), Evan Buckley & Dean Winchester, Evan buckley & castiel
Series: Actions and Consequences [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653886
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Evan Buckley knew he couldn't go to a work supplied therapist. If he did that, he would have to explain it to Bobby and explain why he couldn't go to the therapist he used before. 

_They'll use it as an excuse to take you off duty._

He also knew talking wouldn't be enough. Talking led to panic attacks with no distraction but the voice of someone pretending to care. If he was going to pay for help, he wanted more than just talking. Talking that would be mainly be from him.

No, he decided after he got home from Kimberly and spent an hour scrubbing his skin raw, and sobbing uncontrollably ( a few times getting out to throw up until he had nothing left in him and was dry heaving), he needed more hands on help. And so Buck had found himself setting up an appointment with a woman therapist who mixed therapy with hard work like rock climbing, weight lifting, etc; essentially anything physical that made you focus on more than your mental state, but was not distracting enough that you wouldn't be able to talk about your issues.

Thankfully he was able to schedule an appointment a week from that relapse, and on his day off.

*********

Buck knew instantly when me met Jay that she had a military background. His time with the SEALs and around Eddie (and a few one night stands), clued him in within seconds. He also knew that he was facing someone used to commanding others.

He wasn't going to get off easily with her.

"Do you have any preference for activity?" She asks in a sweet tone, but he knew better than to believe it.

"No ma'am. Between my job and my time training with the SEALS, I have learned to be prepared for anything." Buck fought the urge to stand at attention.

"SEALs?" She grins. "Means I won't have to go easy on you."

And she didn't. They worked him through the extreme rock climbing wall, ran on a treadmill, and even did some boxing with her as she forced him to keep talking.

The only good thing he found was that he didn't have time to panic, but he hated how she kept forcing him. It was as if she had a pace for him to meet, rather than the right timed nudges to keep him going.

He also noticed that Jay worked him harder when he was struggling to answer, as if punishing him.

By the end of the session, he felt wiped physically, mentally, and emotionally, but he also didn't feel like any of it helped.

"Not for you?" Jay smiles knowingly as she hands him his water bottle - once again filled - and takes a drink from her own. 

Buck shakes his head. "It isn't. I'm sorry. I know you did your best."

"It's ok, Buck." She pats his arm. "People need to find their own way to handle things. As long as they are finding a healthy outlet to deal with their emotions and mind, I'm happy."

"Any suggestion?"

"Whatever worked for you in the past, try it again. Just maybe with a new twist."

"Yeah. Maybe."

********

Buck curses himself out as he drives to his new therapist; thankful he was able to be squeezed in so quickly. He been cursing himself out for almost four days now, and had slept with Kimberly again to keep his mind off it (of course after going on a date with her). Evan has also taken to masturbating to the point he passed out at night. And at work, he hit their gym as often as possible to keep himself distracted (when he couldn't sneak off to take care of himself).

He slept with Jay after their session, and while he enjoyed it, he immediately hated himself for it. And searched for alternative therapy for the entire night. Eventually he found one willing to fit him in so quickly.

"Evan Buckley?" The deep voice man asks as he opens the door.

"Yes, sir." Buck checks him out, nothing his slighter stature, slightly rumpled look, and very piercing blue eyes.

"Castiel Winchester." He sticks his hand out and they shake. "Come on in. Dean is getting things ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy with Castiel and Dean

Buck found himself nervously sitting across from Castiel and Dean as each man checked the other out. He was so nervous that he even started tapping his foot and rubbing his palms against his jeans ever so slightly. The firefighter could swear he was even sweating under their gaze.

"Nothing has to happen to today. We could just talk about anything." Cas gave him a soft and knowing smile.

"Yeah man, we could just shoot the breeze and have a beer." Dean agrees and gives a cocky smile and he gets more comfortable in his seat.

"Or if it is the combination of us that you are struggling with, one of us can leave and the other will continue the session. You are completely in charge here. Always."

"Thanks." Buck gives a weak smile. It would be nice to be charge when he hasn't felt like he's been in charge of anything for awhile. "I honestly don't think the combination is going to have any effect so both of you can stay."

"Then would you rather just hang out today, and we can try another session tomorrow?"

"You'd, you'd do that?" He looks at them with so much hope; he wanted the help, he was just struggling to take that extra step right now. He felt that if he took it, he would just fail again. Buck didn't think he could take another failure. Not right now. Because if he fail, he wasn't sure he was going to be able to get back up again.

_Maybe it's time to stop getting up. To stop fighting._

"Yeah, of course man." Dean gives him such a knowing look that it hurts. "We can grab some beers and watch the game." The man doesn't even wait for a response for he gets up and heads out the room, clapping Buck on the shoulder as he passes.

"I can pay you for the time, of course." He quickly tells Castiel.

"It's of no concern." He waves Buck's offer off like he is swatting a fly. "You didn't take up our time. And we have a lot of respect for first responders and medical professionals, so this little bit of time really isn't a concern. Think of it like meeting new friends at a bar."

"Friends who are going to see me at my most vulnerable and know things about me no one else will." 

"Exactly. Friends."

***********

Buck was still a little nervous at his next session, or should be considered his first session since they stopped it only a few minutes it? Either way, he was still nervous but after getting the chance to just get to know the two males on a more neutral playing field, he knew he would able to go through the therapy session this time.

_Was them hanging out in a more friendly manner with him also a form of therapy?_

Huh, maybe this did count as a second session.

Buck eventually found himself back in the seat before, staring at the two men and their relaxed appearance. 

"Are you ready, Buck?" Castiel asks, seeming to stare right into his soul as he did so.

"Yes." The firefighter nods.

"Good." Castiel smiles.

"Then let's get started." Dean grins, and gives a flirtatious wink though Buck could tell that no intent was behind it. It was as if the wink was second nature. It was also the thing to tip the scales.

Yeah, Buck realized this unconventional therapy was their right decision.


	3. Chapter 3

Since no one wanted to give opinions on what type of therapy Buck should do, and the fact comments and kudos have been going down on this series, I have decided that it is done. Nothing more will be added to it.

I went back and added a little more to the last chapter to give it a more finished feel, but nothing else will be added.


End file.
